


The Perfect Home

by sleepyscoops



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Dinner dates, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Home, House Hunting, JICHEOL DAY 2K19, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, ceo!hoon, estate agent! cheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyscoops/pseuds/sleepyscoops
Summary: Estate agent Seungcheol is tasked with finding the perfect home for powerful CEO Jihoon.But what exactly is Jihoon's definition of a perfect home?





	The Perfect Home

**Author's Note:**

> fuelled by late nights and deep thoughts, trying to define home.

_“Babe, wanna go on a date?”_

_Seungcheol considers the suggestion for a second. He’s not great at planning dates, that’s for sure. And it’s a weeknight, so going out might not be the best idea, since he’s got work tomorrow… “Could we stay in instead?”_

_“Sounds better.” Seungcheol could hear the smile in his partner’s voice - maybe that was what they wanted all along, staying in to cuddle._

_“Come over to my place, I’ll make dinner.” Seungcheol offers._

_His partner’s voice brightens up over the line. “Great. I’ll see you soon!”_

_Seungcheol almost says those three precious words - I love you - but he hesitates, knowing that his partner isn’t a huge fan of mushy things. “Bye, take care.”_

_Seungcheol checks the time - it’s a little after 6 pm, and he’d just gotten back from work. There’s a bit of time for him to freshen up and fix up something to eat; so he walks over to the fridge to make sure he’s got enough ingredients for kimchi stew, then heads off to the shower to relax his tense muscles - it’s been a long day._

_Screw all those romantic dinner dates – those would burn a considerable hole in his pocket, and with the rising living costs in the big city, Seungcheol can’t afford that, not even for his significant other. Rather than going out, Seungcheol would rather stay in with his partner, order a pizza or whip up some simple, yet delicious meal for them to enjoy, before cuddling up on the couch for a bit of Netflix and kissing, before moving over to the bed when things get hot and heavy. That’s Seungcheol’s idea of a perfect evening. He steps out of the shower, dragging on a comfy old T-shirt and sweatpants, feeling refreshed. He goes off to prepare a simple dinner, hoping that it would be enough - but isn’t it the thought that counts?_

_Maybe it isn’t as luxurious as those dream dates he sees frequently on his social media timeline; of couples surprising each other with expensive gifts or romantic excursions to exotic locations. No, Seungcheol doesn’t need all of that; he’s a simple man. Just spending some quality time with his partner would do, and he could light up a couple of aromatherapy candles to make things romantic (even though they’re more of a fire hazard in his apartment building)._

_His date would be arriving any second now, and he checks the kimchi stew he’d been simmering for the past half hour. They’d have a bit of conversation over the hearty meal; accompanied with some cheap wine he’d picked up at the grocery store on the way home from his job as a real estate agent._

_He’s a bit jittery, nervous excitement tickling his tummy at the prospect of seeing his partner._

_But right then, his phone starts ringing, an annoying tone that disrupts his thoughts. He grabs the device, which is lying on the coffee table in the living room, right next to the television remote, and glances at the screen._

_No one is calling him._

_Yet the incessant ringing doesn’t stop, and Seungcheol can’t figure out where it’s coming from. He hurries over to the door, just in case his date is ringing the doorbell, even though he knows that it doesn’t sound like the irritating buzz that’s starting to get on his nerves._

_Seungcheol opens the door, and surprise - there’s no one in the hallway._

_He starts getting the creeps - a disadvantage of living alone, and being a bit of a scaredy-cat - as the phone he’s holding starts overheating, almost giving him a burn. He drops the phone, and it plops onto the ground with a sickening crack._

_As Seungcheol crouches down to inspect the damage, the ringing stops, and a voice belonging to his good friend and co-worker, Kim Mingyu, emanates from the phone: “Choi, get your fine ass out of bed, put on your best suit and be at the office in fifteen minutes.”_

_Seungcheol stares at the phone, unblinking._

“Dude. Are you awake?”

“Mmph.” Seungcheol grunts into his pillow, his hand gripping his phone tightly. It had been a mistake (yet a miracle - how did he do it?) to answer the incoming call.

“Get out of bed, Choi. We’ve got a meeting in fourteen minutes and counting. Boss will whip your ass if you don’t make it in time.” Mingyu’s voice sounds tinny over the line.

Dammit. That prelude to a date - it had all been a dream. Seungcheol’s all alone in his bed, surrounded by too many pillows for one person. He rolls over to check the clock on the bedside table: it’s 5:17 am, hours before he’s even due at work. Through the crack of the curtains, Seungcheol can see that the world outside is still dark and quiet - the city is sleeping, though soon, its citizens will wake up to face a brand new day. Seungcheol barely hears Mingyu’s voice, being half-asleep, hoping that this is a prank, even though April Fool’s is only less than a week away.

“We’re meeting an important client.” Mingyu’s still on the phone, going over some superficial details about the unscheduled meeting. “Boss called me ten minutes ago. I’m already on the subway to the office.”

“Right.” Seungcheol yawns, forcing himself to sit up. His black hair is a mess, sticking in all directions. If he lies back down on the bed, he’d be asleep once more, waking up at noon. But he can’t let Mingyu face Boss alone, so he drags himself out of bed, nearly toppling over with his first step.

“I’ll see you soon.” Mingyu finally hangs up, and Seungcheol tosses his phone aside, heading towards the bathroom to freshen up. It’s too early and too late for him to take a shower, so he splashes water onto his face after brushing his teeth, liberally spraying deodorant and cologne so that he smells like a walking brand ambassador for those products, and not like someone who’d just woken up thirty seconds ago.

His phone starts ringing again - this time not a dream - as he pulls out a grey suit out of his closet, and he already knows that it’s either Mingyu or Boss calling, trying to rush him to the office. He rejects the call, dressing quickly, barely bothering with his unruly hair (isn’t bedhead the fashion trend nowadays?). Then he drags on his only pair of leather shoes (mixing up the left and right shoes, getting confused for a second), which are long overdue for a polish. Finally putting on his expensive-looking silver-plated watch, Seungcheol feels like a Very Important Person Who Will Overachieve today, even though he still needs another hour of sleep to function properly.

He stares at his reflection in the mirror; hazy bits of the dream he had clouding in his mind. Why did he dream of going on a date/staying in with his significant other, who doesn’t exist? Maybe that was his subconscious, reminding him of his tragic single life. With his job, Seungcheol doesn’t really have time to date around, though sometimes he feels a bit lonely when Mingyu goes on romantic excursions with his partner.

And speaking of time, Seungcheol’s already running late; so he heads out for another day of work, almost forgetting his house keys in his haste.

The commute to Yoon Real Estate Agency would usually take Seungcheol at least twenty minutes, but today he makes it in record time, as no one else is alive at this hour, and the streets are still deserted. The office is located on the third floor in a prime district in the big city, fitting for its reputation of catering to big names in politics and entertainment, selling ridiculously expensive property to those who could afford it.

“Morning.” Seungcheol mumbles, spotting Mingyu lounging near his desk with a mug in his hand; the rich aroma of instant coffee filling in the air. There’s nothing good about this morning, being forced to work outside office hours, and Seungcheol’s miffed that Mingyu didn’t make some coffee for him too.

“Can I have a sip?” Seungcheol asks, batting his eyelashes to tease his friend.

“Get your own.” Mingyu drinks his coffee in one shot, looking more energized than ever.

“Gentlemen, we’ve got a very important client today.” Director Yoon appears, looking impeccable as always with his (dyed) blond hair slicked back professionally; and his made-to-tailor full monty suit. Next to him, Seungcheol feels like a hobo.

The two estate agents follow their boss into the conference room, settling into a couple of chairs, waiting for the boss to speak.

“The two of you are my best-looking agents, and I need that kind of flair so that this deal pulls through.” Director Yoon begins.

“Did he say best-looking?” Mingyu leans over to Seungcheol, whispering.

“Shut up. I’m handsome.” Seungcheol retorts, smirking. Just the kind of confidence boost he needs today.

Mingyu rolls his eyes. “Not with your stupid bedhead.”

“I’ve scheduled an early meeting, with our newest, most high-profile client: the CEO of Universe Holdings, Ltd.” Director Yoon begins briefing them about the background of the company - it had been a startup, with humble beginnings in the suburbs, introducing an uncanny invention in the market: a wireless charging table.

Taking the principle of wireless charging plates made popular by technology giants, the company improved the idea by inserting them within table surfaces; and these were powered by green energy. The novelty of such an invention attracted investors, and soon the company flourished, monopolising the narrow market of wireless charging furniture, and only wealthy people could afford a Universe table. Seungcheol himself would’ve liked one - how easy it would be, doing his work at a desk, while his phone and laptop are charging, unplugged, powered by environmentally friendly energy sources?

The technicalities of the invention are patented and one of a kind - even though there had been several knockoffs, none are as good as the original ones produced by Universe. Seungcheol could imagine the CEO rolling in the dough for the rest of his life, lucky duck, just because of one creative invention. While he’s here, slaving his life away at a real estate agency, selling property to people like the CEO of Universe.

“So we’ll be selling a property to Universe’s CEO?” Mingyu asks for clarification, his question mirroring Seungcheol’s thoughts.

“Right. A residential property, to be exact.” Director Yoon nods, scanning the single piece of paper in the client’s file. “It’s just that he didn’t provide any preferences of what he’s looking for.” Clients usually stated their preferences: location, the size of the property, and most importantly, their budget. Maybe the CEO of Universe has a lot of money to throw around; maybe he was laying around in bed last night, and randomly thought of buying a house. Hence, this meeting at ass o’clock, which Seungcheol doesn’t appreciate.

“Technically we could sell him anything then. A house, an apartment or four, or maybe even an island, if we have one in the listings.” Mingyu grins, and Director Yoon returns a mischievous smile.

“Anyway, he’ll be over by seven am. By then, I want you guys to at least have a few places for him to look at.” Director Yoon instructs, standing up - their short meeting is over.

“I know a few studio lofts in this area.” Seungcheol offers. In fact, he’d just sold one to a famous actress, and he’d gotten a hefty commission out of it. “A couple of stylish ones, with a reasonable price.”

“He’s a CEO, you dumbass. He’d probably want a penthouse or mansion.” Mingyu remarks. If Seungcheol is more practical in his commissions, considering factors such as price and location for their clients, then Mingyu is relentless, stopping at nothing to offer the most lavish properties to clients, regardless of the number of zeroes written on the price tag. There are two kinds of clients: the cautious ones looking for a great deal, which would be assigned to Seungcheol; and the reckless ones, who don’t care how much they invest in property, usually under Mingyu’s care. So it would make sense that Director Yoon would assign them both to this new client, since he’s got zero preferences - they’d probably find out later when they go to a couple of show houses, and get a feel of what he actually wants.

“Right, so off you go.” Director Yoon says, leaving the conference room. “I’ll drop by before the CEO of Universe comes.”

“Gee, no breakfast for us, too?” Seungcheol quips, slumping onto his messy desk. Mingyu sits right beside him, at his own (much cleaner) table, powering up his desktop.

“Let’s get to work, buddy.” Mingyu spins around in his office chair, waiting for his computer to boot up. “No time to waste.”

“You’ve already got your coffee.” Seungcheol grouses, switching on his own computer.

For the next hour, Seungcheol and Mingyu toil over some listings for the CEO of Universe; and it’s a bit hard for them to work this early in the morning, without breakfast. With no guide to their client’s preferences, it’s like blindly walking in the dark without a flashlight. All they can do is their best, and hope that their client would be interested in at least one of the places in their list, which a mix of luxury apartments and penthouses in various corners of the city.

“Dude, I need a nap.” Seungcheol stretches, yawning. His head feels heavy, and all he wants to do is sleep.

Mingyu glances at his watch. “It’s five minutes to seven. You have some time.”

Seungcheol places his head on the table, and within seconds, he’s already asleep, drooling onto the paperwork he’d diligently compiled for the past hour with Mingyu.

“In here, Mr Lee.” Director Yoon’s voice floats into the office, and clearly, he’s not alone.

Mingyu pokes Seungcheol’s side a couple of times, trying to wake him up, when he sees two men - their boss and their possible new client - enter the open plan office area.

Seungcheol sits up with a jolt; half his face red, where it had been pressed up against paperwork during his power nap. Crusting the corner of his mouth is a bit of drool, and he blinks his eyes rapidly, adjusting to the brightness of the lights of the office, and trying to focus onto the blobs of people standing nearby. He recognises the charcoal colour of Director Yoon’s expensive suit, and right beside him is a man dressed in all black. Wide awake now, Seungcheol takes in the man’s dark wardrobe - cap, oversized T-shirt, joggers - except for the expensive fur slippers on his feet, which are a warm brown colour. Seungcheol’s eyes lock onto the man’s for about half a second, and his heart skips a beat. The man doesn’t really look like a CEO - maybe Seungcheol’s gotten used to dealing with old men in suits, so this is a refreshing change, and he’s already intrigued with the new client.

(Seungcheol doesn’t notice it, but there’s a hint of a blush creeping up the back of the client’s pale neck as they lock gazes for a hundredth of a second.)

The CEO quickly adjusts his hat, pulling it over his face; turning his gaze down to the ground. Seungcheol looks away at the same time, wondering if he’d just made the client uncomfortable - maybe he looks horrifying, given that he’d just woken up from a power nap.

“Those are Gucci.” Fashion-forward Mingyu nods towards the man’s slippers, recognising the brand instantly. Clearly, their new client has already made his first million, wearing simple clothes from designer brands.

“Do I look okay?” Seungcheol whispers back, suddenly conscious of how he looks like. He wants to make a good first impression on their new client.  

“Always handsome, Seungcheol.” Mingyu snickers, inviting a playful slap from his colleague.

“Mr Lee, these are my best agents, Kim Mingyu and Choi Seungcheol.” Director Yoon introduces them, as Mingyu pulls Seungcheol up to his feet. “Gentlemen, our newest client, Mr Lee Jihoon.”

“Hello.” Mr Lee acknowledges the estate agents with a curt nod, his eyes partially hidden by his cap.

Director Yoon smiles, giving the green light to his employees to begin the day’s agenda, but no one says a word.

Mingyu glances at Seungcheol, then takes the reins when he notices that Seungcheol’s still in a dazed state, though he’s noticeably awake right now; his eyes as wide as saucers, staring at their new client.

Sighing internally - this is probably the side effect of not feeding Seungcheol properly before an incredibly important work assignment - Mingyu goes ahead and asks a few questions for the CEO. “Would you be interested in apartments?”

Mr Lee nods quickly, seemingly impartial to Mingyu’s suggestion. Mingyu can’t comprehend what he could be thinking, so he takes it as an affirmative, picking out a few apartment listings from the pile of paperwork he and Seungcheol had slaved on.

“We’ll take you around and look at a couple of apartment units that might interest you.” Mingyu says, wearing his most pleasant smile.

“Thank you.” Mr Lee nods, his expression still unreadable.

“Mr Lee’s got a meeting at eleven, so I hope we can wrap things up by then.” Director Yoon cuts in. “Why don’t you have a seat in the lobby, Mr Lee, while I discuss a couple more things with my employees.”

Mr Lee nods, wandering away to the front desk, giving the three men a bit of privacy.

“Nice job with the brief, Mingyu.” Director Yoon says, once Mr Lee is out of earshot. He’d been nervous throughout that initial meeting, hoping that the CEO of Universe wouldn’t drop their service - and what the hell was wrong with Choi, being half-awake and distracted, offering no help to Mingyu? He makes a mental note to give Seungcheol a dressing down later, not now, not in front of their client.

“By the way, I’m coming with you today.” Director Yoon decides. It’s been a while since he’d been on a house tour with a client, entrusting that task to his capable employees. “Is everything prepared?”

“The car is in the basement parking. I’ll drive.” Mingyu says. He’d prepared everything, of course, with minimal help from Seungcheol.

“Brilliant. I’ll take Mr Lee downstairs.” Director Yoon strides away, heading towards their new client, who’s hanging around in the foyer. He’s looking at all the accolades the company had won, proudly displayed in a shiny glass cabinet; which Director Yoon makes small talk about as they enter the lift to go down to the basement.

“Dude, I need you in top condition today. This guy is kinda scaring me.” Mingyu whispers towards Seungcheol once Director Yoon leaves. He grabs an armload of files that contain the keycards of the properties that they’re going to show to the CEO.

“I’m going to go wash my face.” Seungcheol mumbles, already rushing towards the bathroom located at the far end of the office.

“Right. I’ll meet you downstairs. But hurry!” Mingyu calls after his friend, clumsily dropping a couple of files onto the floor.

Seungcheol ensconces himself inside the bathroom, the bright lights glaring at him, making him squint. He washes the sleep off his face, and gives himself a quick pep talk to loosen up and focus – Mr Lee may not fit in the typical mould of their usual clients, but it doesn’t mean that Seungcheol could treat him differently.

One cute client walks into the office, and Seungcheol completely loses his mind. No, he’s got to stay professional. With Director Yoon joining their house viewing session today, he can’t afford to have his head in his clouds.

There’s no time to waste – his boss and their new client would already be waiting, which isn’t very tasteful. He reaches the basement in a couple of minutes; where the rest of them are already waiting in a car idling nearby.

“Took you long enough, Choi.” Director Yoon says in a chipper tone from the backseat, but Seungcheol could sense the sharp undertones reprimanding him.  

“Sorry. Had business to take care of.” Seungcheol apologises, as he straps himself into the passenger seat, sensing that Mr Lee is watching him, and he feels self-conscious, becoming more careful with his actions.

Mingyu shoves the company sedan into gear, and the four of them are soon on their way to the first showhouse. They immediately get trapped into a traffic jam; the rest of the world rising to go about their daily business.

Director Yoon makes small talk with the CEO in the backseat as Mingyu searches for alternate routes with the GPS. Being in the heart of the big city at rush hour, most of the roads are jammed with cars going nowhere. Mingyu navigates through a couple of roads, and soon enough the GPS announces that they’ve reached their destination: an apartment block located in one of the trendiest neighbourhoods in the city.

“Here we are.” Mingyu parks the company car, then hurries over to open the door for the CEO. Seungcheol knows that his colleague is already trying to impress their client, and he feels useless.

They take the elevator up to the eleventh floor, and walk down the quiet hallway towards the unit at the very end. Mingyu produces a keycard and the door beeps open, revealing an explosion of colour - this first apartment embodies the life of the neighbourhood it’s located in: fun, vibrant, fashionable.

“Shoes off, please.” Mingyu takes off his brogues, inviting everyone inside.

Seungcheol feels conscious that he’d picked out the wrong socks that morning, because there’s a gaping hole in his left sock, his big toe out to say hello to the world.

Mr Lee notices it, and cracks a tiny smile, though he doesn’t say a word.

“An introduction, Mr Choi?” Mingyu prompts. Seungcheol had been the one who’d picked out the first apartment - a cosy two-bedroom affair, just a stone’s throw away from the city centre, and smack in the middle of the fashion district.

“Uh, this is a two-bed, two-bathroom apartment…” Seungcheol begins, stuttering; already forgetting the brief he’d memorised for this particular apartment. “I’ll just let the place show you for itself.”

There’s a tiny frown on Director Yoon’s face as Seungcheol leads their entourage around the tastefully decorated apartment - there’s a burst of colour everywhere, from the colourful, knitted rug lying on the shiny floors, to the walls, painted in primary colours. Maybe not a suitable place for Mr Lee, whose favourite colour is most likely black, but he could always redecorate…

Mr Lee doesn’t comment much, which Seungcheol takes as disinterest. He quickly ends the tour, handing things over to Mingyu so they could move along to the next location. It seems like Mr Lee might be difficult to impress, but Seungcheol’s sure that they’ll pick up his preferences along the way.

The second property is far more impressive than the first - the second Mingyu opens the door to the penthouse of a luxury apartment complex located some way down from the first apartment, Seungcheol could feel the air knocking out of his lungs, thanks to the sight before him: swathes of curtains over the tall windows, letting in the mid-morning sunshine into the sunken living room; and providing a grand view of the city skyline. An empty aquarium borders the living area from the kitchen, which has shiny black marble counters, lined with endless custom-made cabinets. A large, hand-carved door opens into the master bedroom, where a large four-poster bed sits in the middle of the room; the floors covered by plush carpeting so soft, Seungcheol feels like he’s walking on clouds.

Even though he regularly shows off luxurious properties to interested buyers, Seungcheol’s always fascinated by them, secretly wishing that he could buy those properties himself, and revel in the lap of luxury. Of course, he can’t afford it. Not until he makes his first million dollars, which is unlikely to happen anytime soon, unless he makes a successful sale to Mr Lee.

Mr Lee seems unfazed by the whole penthouse, simply observing Mingyu, and looking at the ornate decorations silently, like he’s a spy.

(Maybe he is a spy, Seungcheol suspects, and not the CEO of a company like Director Yoon claimed.)

It seems like Mr Lee is holding on tightly to his chequebook, showing little interest in the next few penthouses, which are increasingly expensive – Mingyu’s saving the best for last. He’d taken no shortcuts with this, pulling out all the stops: listings at swanky apartment complexes with twenty-four hour security, personalised keycard entry, and private elevators – not to mention the special traits of each lot, with its award-winning architectural designs, which are also environmentally friendly. They view bedrooms larger than Seungcheol’s dinky studio loft, indoor swimming pools and jacuzzis: this is the pinnacle of luxury. The last penthouse even has a golden bathroom – the gleaming decorations almost blinding Seungcheol’s wondrous eyes, but Mr Lee barely gives it a glance. In fact, he rushes for the tour to end quicker, because of his next appointment.

Mingyu drives them all back to the company building before eleven o’ clock, feeling drained. He’d given his best, with a bit of Seungcheol’s help, even though all Seungcheol did was either gape at Mr Lee or the apartment, like he’s also a client. 

It had been the quickest, and least productive house tour ever. Maybe the short time hadn’t been enough for Mr Lee to make a decision, but given his tight schedule, it had been regrettable that they couldn’t extend the viewings, highlighting all the features in every apartment that would certainly seal a deal. 

“Maybe if you could share with us your preferences, it’ll help us narrow down the listings.” Director Yoon suggests when they pull up in the basement parking at Yoon Real Estate Agency. 

Mr Lee shrugs, following Director Yoon out of the car; before Mingyu and Seungcheol drive away to park the vehicle nearby. “I like seeing different things. Gives me perspective.”

“Well, would you like to continue with our service?” Director Yoon asks carefully, hoping that he wouldn’t lose their high-profile client.

“Yes. I’d certainly want to invest in a home,” says Mr Lee, looking directly at Seungcheol instead, who’d just emerged from the company car. “But I think it’ll be a long-term thing, I won’t rush it.”

Director Yoon’s expression drops a little, but he maintains his professional smile. No sale today, but possibly in the future…

“I’ll be in touch with one of your agents.” Mr Lee promises.

“Hope to see you sooner, rather than later, Mr Lee.” Director Yoon shakes hands with the CEO.

“Thank you for today. I’m sorry I couldn’t make a decision.” Mr Lee says, as Mingyu approaches with Seungcheol.

Mingyu bows, offering Mr Lee his best smile. “Thank you for your interest.”

“Mr Choi.” Mr Lee calls out, making Seungcheol stop in his tracks. Mingyu and Director Yoon disappear into the lift, not bothering to wait for them, leaving the pair alone in the basement carpark. “Could I have your business card, please?”

“I don’t have any on me, Mr Lee, but I can give you my number!” Seungcheol pats his pockets for paper and a pen, and he finds a bookstore receipt in his trousers pocket. Hastily, he scribbles his contact number at the back of it, and hands it to Mr Lee.

“Here you go, Mr Lee.”

“Please, call me Jihoon.”

“Then I guess you can call me Seungcheol.” Seungcheol smiles, thinking that he’s one step closer than Mingyu in forging a working relationship with their new client.

Jihoon’s reading the front side of the receipt, his lips jutting out into a little pout. Noticing this, Seungcheol tries to remember what books he’d bought - and fails - and he hopes that he’d bought nothing embarrassing.

_48 Quick N’ Easy Home Recipes, The Art of Seduction_ \- Jihoon thinks the Seungcheol is certainly trying to romance someone, which seems sweet. A tinge of envy slices his heart, wishing that he’d find someone like that someday.

“Shall I call a cab for you?” Seungcheol asks, breaking Jihoon out of his thoughts.

Jihoon tucks the receipt into his pocket. “No thanks, I’m good.”

Seungcheol directs Jihoon to the row of lifts, pressing the button to summon one. The doors open, and Seungcheol lets Jihoon inside first, pressing the button for the ground floor for him.

The lift ascends one floor, before the doors slide open again. Jihoon exits, giving Seungcheol a quick nod. 

“Take care.” Seungcheol calls out as Jihoon leaves.

“See you.” Maybe Seungcheol had been hallucinating (from sleep deprivation, added with the fact that he didn’t have breakfast) but he thinks he saw Jihoon teasingly wink at him as the lift doors close.

Maybe he’s just hungry. No way Mr Lee – Jihoon – would do that, since they’d only met that day. Still, Seungcheol can’t shake of thoughts of the young CEO from his mind as he walks into the office; wondering if he could ever crack the enigma called Lee Jihoon.

* * *

“Dammit, that’s the second person today calling me, asking if this is a dating agency!” Mingyu slams the phone back into its cradle. “We sell houses, not call girls!”

As Mingyu continues to nag on about the apparent prank calls, Seungcheol’s mobile phone buzzes with an incoming call, and he answers it after the first ring. “Hello?”

“It’s Jihoon.” Comes the reply, and Seungcheol automatically smiles.

“Hang on, give me a second.” Seungcheol immediately leaves his desk, heading over to the pantry to have some privacy. Mingyu stops ranting the second Seungcheol leaves, quirking his head with interest. He’ll ask later, because Seungcheol always takes his calls at his desk, regardless whether it’s business or personal.

(Only that Mingyu doesn’t know that this certain phone call borders between the two – Seungcheol’s getting personal with a business client.)

Amidst the coffee maker and water cooler, Seungcheol finds his refuge. “Are you still there?”

“Mhm.”

“How are you?” Seungcheol blurts out, suddenly unsure how to address Jihoon. He’s usually eloquent, speaking with confidence, but this unexpected phone call throws him off.

“I’m fine.” replies Jihoon. “Are you free tonight?”

Seungcheol almost drops his phone, then quickly pinches himself. It hurts, so this is real. “I think so.”

“I want to see you.”

Seungcheol quickly pours himself a cup of water, and drinks it all – his nervousness escalated, his body going haywire, just because of Lee Jihoon! He’s got to remind himself that Jihoon’s just a client, no more than that; and he takes a few seconds to calm himself down, before he resumes the conversation.

 “Do you want to see more listings we’ve prepared for you?” _This is certainly not a date_ , Seungcheol tries to convince himself, though the domineering way Jihoon had asked him directly implies so (he’d been out of the dating game for a while now, so he’s not as adept at picking up signals). Time to test it out by talking business…

Silence over the line. “Okay.”

They agree on a time and venue, and it’s all set. Seungcheol would be meeting Jihoon for dinner that evening, for business purposes.

He’s oddly reminded of that vivid dream he had a couple of nights ago; having plans of going out for dinner with his significant other, but opting to stay indoors instead. Deep down, he feels like Jihoon could fill in the void of his non-existent partner…

_Stop daydreaming, Choi¸_ Seungcheol berates himself. This is real life, not one of his stupid dreams. And Jihoon is a client, not a romantic interest. Besides, wouldn’t it be ethically incorrect to date a client?

After ending that call, Seungcheol practically skips back to his desk, but not before making himself a cup of coffee, since he’s in the pantry.

Seeing his colleague return from the pantry, Mingyu sits up a little straighter, trying to appear nonchalant. “Who was that?”

“Ji- Mr Lee.” Seungcheol manages to catch himself, calling Jihoon formally instead.

“Universe’s CEO?”

Director Yoon magically appears at Seungcheol’s desk the moment Mingyu utters those words. Seungcheol’s shocked out of his skin, spilling some of his coffee onto the paperwork spread all over his desk. “So, he wants to buy property?” Director Yoon’s eyes are practically sparkling.

“He wants to meet me tonight.” Seungcheol says, regretting the moment he does. Some things should be kept secret from his colleagues, and he feels like this is one instance of it.

“Oh.” Director Yoon and Mingyu’s expressions match comically – neither of them expected the CEO of Universe to contact Seungcheol.

“Do you wanna come, Mingyu?” Seungcheol asks cautiously, thinking that Mingyu might feel left out, since they’d initially been working on this client together. Besides, Mingyu had held the brunt of the work during their first apartment viewing with Jihoon.

_Please don’t please don’t please don’t._ Jihoon had personally invited Seungcheol, so it would be awkward if Mingyu agrees to tag along. 

“Tonight’s date night. I’ve already got plans, sorry.” Mingyu shrugs apologetically. “Good luck with the CEO, Seungcheol.” He actually feels slightly relieved – Mr Lee is one of the most difficult clients for the company, and truth be told, Mingyu’s intimidated by Mr Lee’s cold aura.

“You better not mess this up, Choi.” Director Yoon crosses his arms. He’d tag along himself, but he thinks for the best - too many cooks would spoil the broth. Seungcheol’s one of his best agents for a reason; and if he manages to sell something to Jihoon, he’d give him a promotion.

“You can count on me, boss.” Seungcheol settles at his desk, already pulling up the company’s database. He’s going to meet Jihoon later, and he wants to be fully prepared, feeling a bit excited at the prospect of seeing him again.

That evening, Seungcheol heads to the barbecue restaurant where he’d agreed to meet up with Jihoon straight from work, shouldering a laptop bag. He’s a bit early, and the host settles him at a little table in the corner, partitioned off from the main dining section with some well-placed plants, for privacy.

The ambience of the restaurant relaxes him, and he pulls his laptop out of his bag, setting it on the table, careful so it doesn’t fall into the embedded grill. A waiter serves him a glass of water, which he quickly downs to quench his parched throat. He’d never been more nervous in his life, meeting clients, but he could hear his heartbeat in his ears - no need for a stethoscope!

Jihoon arrives not long after that, casually dressed; almost similar to their first meeting - maybe that’s his Steve Jobs uniform. But it suits him, giving off an impression that he’s someone not so rich and powerful when he actually is. Seungcheol himself feels overdressed in his second-best suit, but he tries to assure himself that this is work-related, not a social outing, so what he’s wearing doesn’t matter.

A waiter gives them menus to order from, then drifts off to serve other patrons, giving them some time to pore over the delicious food the restaurant has to offer.

“So, what can I interest you in?” Seungcheol flips his laptop open, powering up the machine. He’d come prepared, setting aside more properties that might just knock Jihoon’s socks off. From that initial house tour, it’s clear that Jihoon’s looking for something minimalist, not the over-the-top luxury apartments encrusted with gold everywhere, that Mingyu tries to sell.

“Honestly, I’m not too sure what I’m looking for.” Jihoon says quietly, staring straight at Seungcheol’s handsome face.

Thinking that Jihoon’s probably overwhelmed by the extravagance of the apartments they’d viewed the other day, Seungcheol tries to lay it down smoothly - surely he’d liked at least one of them? “You’ve looked at some apartments and penthouses; those were really nice.”

“And a bit too much. I prefer things to be simple.” Jihoon says, remembering the golden bathroom. Who would want to take a dump on a golden throne? Maybe other people, but not Jihoon – it’s too extravagant for his taste.

Jihoon’s approached the right person - Seungcheol is the epitome of simple, and he’s determined to find Jihoon the perfect home. If he does, it’ll certainly leave an impression on Director Yoon, who’ll give him that long-awaited promotion he’d always wanted; but that isn’t the main goal here, because his priority is the client’s satisfaction.

Seungcheol scrolls through the spreadsheet he’d created that afternoon - most of it are listings for apartments. After all, houses are difficult to come by in the big city, unless his client wouldn’t mind moving to the suburbs…

“What about houses? Bungalows, with nice lawns.”

Jihoon scrunches his nose at the idea of talking business immediately - he wants to take things slowly, maybe get to know Seungcheol a bit better… “Could we talk about something else?”

Seungcheol nods, gulping nervously. Maybe he’d come on too strong with his sales pitch - they’d just arrived, and barely settled down at their cosy two-seater table. A waiter floats over to them, ready to take their order. They order enough to feed a family of five, then settle back in their seats to wait for their food to arrive.

“Do you have any hobbies?” Seungcheol asks out of interest, once the waiter leaves.

Jihoon puckers his lips in thought, a quirk that Seungcheol finds endearing. Sitting across him is the CEO of a company that created one of the most technologically advanced inventions of today, but he looks more like an innocent college boy who needs to be taken care of 24/7, and Seungcheol is prepared for that role.

“I like photography.” Jihoon admits, almost shyly. “I do it sometimes, when I’m not too busy.”

Seungcheol raises an eyebrow with interest. “I’d like to see your pictures one day.”

“Here.” Jihoon unlocks his phone, opening his photo gallery, handing the device over to Seungcheol.

His pictures are mostly aesthetic shots of lights; Jihoon certainly has a penchant for photography despite his busy schedule. Seungcheol nods in appreciation, scrolling through the photographs - bright neon lights of skyscrapers; an artistic shot of a highway at night, headlights of cars looking like a burst of a billion stars in the sky. He’s definitely got an eye for these shots; finding beauty in simplicity, drawing out the intricacies of even the smallest things in each picture.

“I know a place in the hills where you could get a really nice shot of the city lights at night.” Seungcheol says, handing the phone back to its owner. “Speaking of which, we also have a couple of bungalows for sale in that area…” It wouldn’t hurt to plug in some promotion, right - just in case Jihoon’s still interested in purchasing a property through the agency.

Jihoon leans back in his seat, a knowing smile forming on his lips as he crosses his arms over his chest. “Your boss really wants me to buy something.”

“Ah, not really.” Seungcheol deflects, even though Jihoon had just spoken the truth. The atmosphere quickly turns awkward after that, only to be saved by their waiter, who serves them their orders, and sets up the grill in the middle of the table for the platter of raw beef ready to be barbecued.

Seungcheol goes ahead and grills some meat, its delicious aroma soon filling in the air. Jihoon’s already digging into some rice and side dishes, downing them with an ice-cold glass of cola.

“So when should we go?” Jihoon asks out of nowhere.

“Sorry?” Seungcheol looks up from the barbecue; he’d been too engrossed in grilling, watching the meat turn from raw red to a whitish colour when it’s fully cooked.

Jihoon looks at the estate agent, his eyes bright. “I’d like to view the houses you mentioned.”

“We could do it at your convenience.” Seungcheol picks a piece of grilled meat off the grill, putting it onto Jihoon’s plate. He didn’t expect Jihoon to have a change of heart so quickly, but it seemed like his impromptu sales pitch had worked.

“Thursday?” suggests Jihoon.

“I’ll book you in.” Seungcheol nods, reaching for his phone. He pulls up the calendar app, and seeing that he’s free on that day, he quickly adds a memo of their appointment. “Would 3pm be okay?”

Jihoon smiles, which makes Seungcheol’s heart flutter. “That would be perfect.”

“The perfect time to find your perfect home.” Seungcheol quips.

Jihoon crinkles his nose at the seemingly cheesy line, which makes Seungcheol embarrassed. Jihoon resumes eating, polishing off the side dishes, while Seungcheol finishes off grilling the remainder of the meat.

“Have some more meat.” Seungcheol pops a piece into his mouth, relishing the juicy tenderness of the meat; and offering the rest to Jihoon.

But Jihoon shakes his head as he chews a mouthful of rice - he’d just finished his third bowl. Dinner is halfway over, most of the meat and side dishes gone; only then, Seungcheol realises that they might have ordered too many bowls of rice.

“Are you gonna eat that?” Jihoon nods towards some rice by Seungcheol’s side.

Seungcheol doesn’t really want it, because he’s enjoying the meat, so he pushes the rice towards Jihoon. “Eat deliciously.”

Jihoon smiles, his eyes turning into little crescents; before he shovels rice into his mouth like there’s no tomorrow.

_Damn, he’s adorable,_ Seungcheol thinks, as he watches Jihoon eat. He’d never really gotten too close with any of his clients, keeping his relationships strictly professional. But the man sitting across him, eating endless bowls of rice, is making him feel funny things in his tummy, in a good way.

Seungcheol gets the bill - keeping a blind eye at the grand total; he’d probably be in debt again this month, but it’s all worth it, seeing Jihoon enjoy his food so much.

“You should let me pay.” Jihoon says, as they leave the restaurant.

“Maybe next time?”

Jihoon stops to look at Seungcheol, locking their gazes. “I’ll hold you onto that.”

Seungcheol’s face turns red - hopefully less noticeable in the lowlight - and he feels warm all over.

“So I’ll see you at three o’clock tomorrow.” Jihoon shoves his hands into his pockets, shuddering at the sudden chill of the night.

“Meet me at the company. I’ll drive us there.” Seungcheol says. Director Yoon wouldn’t mind sparing the company car for their most important client, and Seungcheol’s ready to take advantage of that.

Jihoon nods, gazing at Seungcheol, like he’s about to say something, but he keeps quiet.

Seungcheol feels like he should do something - like a handshake or a hug - to say goodbye, but it doesn’t feel quite right. A handshake would be too formal, and even though Seungcheol is leaning towards giving Jihoon a hug, it seems a bit too intimate, as they’d only seen each other twice. So he smiles, and awkwardly lifts his hand as a departing gesture. “See you tomorrow.”

With another nod, Jihoon turns around in his furry Gucci slippers, and heads off into the night.

And for once, Seungcheol can’t wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

“Dammit, Seungcheol. Did you put too much sugar into your coffee this morning?” Mingyu asks, creasing his brow in annoyance. Seungcheol’s been jumpy all morning, fidgeting at his desk and throughout lunchtime; that it’s getting onto Mingyu’s nerves.

He’d told Director Yoon about his meeting with Jihoon, but not Mingyu. It’s none of Mingyu’s business anyway, besides, that might just breach the company’s policy on client confidentiality. (Or not.)

“I’m going out to meet a client!” Seungcheol announces at 2.45pm, standing up dramatically.

“Good for you.” Mingyu mumbles, swamped with paperwork, barely noticing the way Seungcheol gaily skips out of the office, taking the elevator down to the ground floor.

Seungcheol’s ten minutes too early for their appointment, so he admires his reflection in the glass window. Today, he’s wearing his second best suit, a black, pinstriped ensemble. He’d even picked his socks carefully, making sure there aren’t any holes. A quick groom wouldn’t hurt, so Seungcheol pushes his hair back, hoping that it gives a professional air about him.

“Hey, good looking.” Seungcheol winks at his reflection, feeling confident; only for it to crash to the ground when he realises that Jihoon is watching his antics from outside.

Oh, God.

Jihoon’s got an amused smile on his face, and Seungcheol half-expects him to run away screaming, never to be seen again. But Jihoon enters the lobby of the building to meet Seungcheol, like they’d promised.

“Hi!” Seungcheol greets Jihoon with a chipper smile, pretending like nothing happened. “Did you already have lunch?”

Jihoon nods. Seungcheol leads him to the basement to begin their journey, borrowing the company car for the day.

The drive out to the hills in the northern area of the big city is eventless; both of them entertaining their own thoughts, listening to the chatter of the local radio. The city gradually turns from a glass-and-metal jungle to calming greenery as they head away from the busy city centre, and soon, they’re driving up the winding roads of an exclusive residential area, filled with large bungalows and estates.

Seungcheol stops at a grand gateway, which opens at the press of a button. He parks the car in the driveway, which is bordered by a green lawn. “Here we are. First house.”

It’s a large bungalow, almost a mansion - two and a half storeys of modern architecture with a slight infusion of traditional design. Seungcheol goes through the brief effortlessly, taking Jihoon through the endless rooms, pointing out its unique points. The house viewing goes smoothly, even though Jihoon’s reaction is as tepid as the first time. Still, he listens intently to Seungcheol throughout the tour, giving reactions when he can.

(At this point, Jihoon’s clearly more interested in Seungcheol rather than the houses.)

They visit another house, which is as majestic as the first, with its sprawling lawns and intricate design. Jihoon keeps up his act of being nonchalant about the property, but remains interested in the handsome estate agent showing him around. It’s almost sunset when they reach the third house; shadows bathing over the hills as the sun disappears, replaced by night time.

“Do you want the tour?” Seungcheol asks, when they enter the foyer. The briefs are starting to blend into each other, the same old thing over and over. He’s a bit sick repeating it, and he’s sure that Jihoon doesn’t want to hear it for the third time that day.    

Jihoon shakes his head, choosing to explore on his own; and he heads upstairs to the master bedroom, where a large bed sits in the middle, filling out most of the room. Jihoon flops right onto it, face first, letting out a sigh.

“Tired?” Seungcheol asks, watching Jihoon. He knows, it’s difficult choosing a place to live in for at least the next few years. So far, Jihoon’s shown zero interest in everything. In this rate, they might have to look at houses in the whole country…

“If I buy this house, will the furniture still be here?” Jihoon asks, out of the blue.

“It’ll probably be unfurnished.”

“Shame.” Jihoon mumbles, pressing his face into one of the soft pillows. It would be counter-productive, to move every single piece of furniture out, when it all seems perfect as it is. “This is a really nice bed.”

Seungcheol goes over and sits next to Jihoon, instantly sinking into the plush mattress. “You’re right.” The expensive king-sized bed makes Seungcheol feel like he’d been sleeping on cardboard all this time. He’d never really sat down on the furniture in showhouses, thinking that it might break his code of conduct as an estate agent; but he lets it slide for once, and he doesn’t regret it. Jihoon’s right - it **is** a really nice bed.

“Lie down. Enjoy it fully.” Jihoon says, and Seungcheol complies. It feels like he’s lying down on a marshmallow, and he never wants to get up.

“So what do you think of this house?” Seungcheol stares at the ceiling, aware that he’s lying in bed next to Jihoon.

“It’s nice.” Jihoon’s voice is expressionless. “All the houses you showed me were nice.”

“We try to provide the best,” Seungcheol rattles off the tagline that Director Yoon’s been drilling into his head ever since he joined the company. Silence settles between the two men, and Seungcheol can’t help but wonder if Jihoon’s fallen asleep next to him. He wouldn’t be surprised, because he’s feeling a little sleepy himself…

“I live alone,” Jihoon says, breaking the silence. He turns his head to look at Seungcheol. “And I can’t imagine living here on my own. It’s just too much space for one person.”

“Maybe you could look for someone to share it with?” Seungcheol himself wouldn’t mind living here, and it would be nice to have someone like Jihoon for some company...

“If I buy this house, you have to move in with me.” Jihoon quips with a playful glint in his eyes.

Seungcheol cracks a smile hearing that, though a little part of him hopes that Jihoon hadn’t been joking around. He starts imagining - he’d kick off his shoes and jacket, and crawl underneath the covers with Jihoon and cuddle, fulfilling his idea of a perfect evening. He could make a tasty dinner for Jihoon in the state-of-the-art kitchen. Swim together in the outdoor swimming pool in the summer. Work out together in the basement gym. All that space wouldn’t be lonely if you found the right person to share it with - the correct definition of home.

He glances at Jihoon, who looks completely at ease, resting next to Seungcheol with his eyes closed.

_So this is what it feels like, having a partner to share a bed with…_

Seungcheol smiles, wondering if he could roll over to spoon Jihoon, the way he dreams of it. But before he gets ahead of himself, he snuffs out all his naughty thoughts, reminding himself that he’s here purely for business.  He sits up immediately, straightening his suit jacket and smoothing his hair down. It wouldn’t sit well with Director Yoon, if he knows that Seungcheol’s lying around in bed with the company’s most important client.

Jihoon’s still comfortable in his spot on the marshmallow bed, with no hints of getting up anytime soon, so Seungcheol paces around the room, inspecting every surface for dust, just to distract himself.

“Wanna go drinking?” Jihoon asks lazily.

More surprises from the CEO. With his youthful looks, Jihoon doesn’t look old enough to drink (though he clearly is); and Seungcheol doesn’t get the impression that Jihoon is a regular drinker. But who knows - maybe he could hold his liquor as well as Seungcheol can, maybe even better. Seungcheol never goes drinking with any of his clients, reserving it as an activity to do with close friends, but hey, there’s always a first time for everything, and he might just understand Jihoon a little better, so he says yes to the invitation.

Jihoon stretches his hands out, for Seungcheol to pull him up to a sitting position. “Great. I know a place.”

“I take it that you’re not buying the house?”

“I’d take this bed instead.” Jihoon pats the mattress appreciatively.

Seungcheol snorts. “That’s not for sale.”

“Sorry, Seungcheol. Not today, I guess.” Jihoon apologises sincerely - he might have wasted Seungcheol’s afternoon, but to him, it had been nice spending some time with Seungcheol, looking at houses.

Like an odd date.

They leave the showhouse after Seungcheol locks it up, and bundle into the car to head back into the city. Hopefully Director Yoon wouldn’t mind if he borrowed the company car overnight – Seungcheol doesn’t feel like driving all the way back to the company to return it.

“Ah, I wish I brought my camera.” Jihoon says, when he sees the glittering city skyline as they drive down the twisty hill roads. It’s already dusk, and the sky is a brilliant violet, remnants of daylight fading away. The scenery looks like it’s straight out of a postcard, and to Jihoon, it would be a loss not to capture that moment on camera.

“Do you want to stop?” Seungcheol asks, pulling over by the roadside, noticing that Jihoon’s glued to the city lights. This was what he’d been telling Jihoon over dinner the other day.

“I’m not sure if it’ll work well with my phone.” Jihoon switches his phone to camera mode, and hurries out of the car, to a vantage point that offers a magnificent view of the sprawling metropolitan before them. He begins snapping pictures, testing out a few angles that would satisfy his artistic vision.

Seungcheol gets out of the car, joining the young CEO, though all he could do is appreciate the view (of both Jihoon and the city, but mostly of Jihoon). He secretly likes the way Jihoon is: usually he’s calm and collected, but turns cheerful and animated when he really likes something.

“Get in the shot.” Jihoon instructs, out of the blue.

“Me?”

“No, I meant your boss.” Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Of course you.”

Seungcheol walks into the frame and follows exactly what Jihoon tells him what to do, feeling slightly awkward the whole time.

“These are brilliant.” Jihoon smiles as he reviews the photos he’d just taken. “Look, it’s you.”

Seungcheol peers over Jihoon’s shoulder to look at the picture, and there he is, as a darkened silhouette, watching over the bright city… like Batman. “Wow.” Seungcheol says, impressed – he’d never had his photo taken like that before.

“Wow is right.” Jihoon turns to look at Seungcheol, appreciating the man’s features in the lowlight; then places his hand on Seungcheol’s back, leading him back to the car. “Let’s go.”

They drive out to Jihoon’s local bar; a dainty affair decorated with warm lights. There are only a few patrons, and Seungcheol likes the quiet atmosphere; it’s a nice place to unwind after a long day.

“Soju?” Seungcheol asks, as they walk up to the bar.

“Of course.” Jihoon agrees without hesitation.

They pick a couple of seats at the bar, and the bartender gives them a bottle of soju – unadulterated, up to 40% alcohol content; at Jihoon’s request.

An idea pops up in Seungcheol’s mind; and he proposes a drinking game to shake things up – the loser of a round of rock-paper-scissors would have to drink a shot of soju, then tell the other person a random episode. Jihoon enthusiastically warms up to the suggestion, and even pours the first shot for both of them. A quick battle of rock-paper-scissors ensues, and so begins the game.

It goes on for a few minutes, the pair taking shots before sharing personal anecdotes – some funny ones, but most of them random, yet, the both of them laugh at every little thing, having a good time together.

“Your turn,” Jihoon slurs; he’s now winning two consecutive rounds. He’s feeling a bit woozy, but he still wants to drink more – they aren’t even halfway through the bottle yet.

Seungcheol closes his eyes as he takes a shot, feeling the burn at the back of his throat. It’s been a while since he’d gone out drinking, thanks to the endless working hours he has at the office. He likes the convivial atmosphere; it’s the best way to get to know someone new.  

Jihoon’s already pouring out another shot for the both of them, almost spilling the drink all over the counter, much to the bartender’s consternation.

“Bottoms up.” The CEO shakily raises his glass, breaking the flow of their little game. He downs the shot, but half of it splashes onto his face, and he laughs.

Seungcheol gazes at Jihoon’s face, which is now beet red.  Surprisingly, he’s drunk already, after a few shots. He’d been the one who’d brazenly suggested that they try the strongest soju the bar has to offer, but he’s the one heavily knocked out by the hard liquor…

Jihoon lies his head onto the bar; his mind already turning into a black hole. “Tingly.” He mumbles into the crook of his arm. It feels like there are ten million ants crawling all over his body, and he giggles, feeling ticklish, before he shuts his eyes.

If he’d known that Jihoon’s a lightweight, Seungcheol would’ve ordered rice wine or a couple of beers instead. Or juice. Maybe water.

Jihoon sits up with a jerk, his eyes half-open and barely focused – he’s staring at Seungcheol’s nose. “Are you single?”

Seungcheol’s about to reply, but Jihoon unleashes his drunken blabber. “You’re like, super handsome. Your eyelashes are super long. Eyelashes. Eye-staches.” Jihoon smiles faintly, reaching out to touch Seungcheol’s magnificent eyelashes, almost poking the man’s eyes on accident.

“There, there.” Seungcheol gently grabs Jihoon’s wrist, guiding it away from his face, just in case Jihoon blinds him physically with excessive eyelash touching. But Jihoon’s hands wander elsewhere, trailing down Seungcheol’s chest and stomach, heading south…

“Layers.” Jihoon slurs, his fingers caressing Seungcheol’s thighs, dangerously close to his crotch. “Layers are stupid. Onions have layers.” Jihoon giggles. “Are you onion.”

Seungcheol rests his hands on Jihoon’s shoulders, trying to stabilise him, so he doesn’t topple over. He’s certainly feeling hot all over, because Jihoon’s paying extra attention to his body, and he feels self-conscious about it – he should’ve gone to the gym regularly!

Jihoon whirls to face the bar, the half-finished bottle of soju catching his eye. Shakily, he starts pouring another glass for himself, spilling the drink all over the counter. “One more shot!”

“That’s enough for you.” Seungcheol stops him before he could down the shot, placing the glass away so Jihoon can’t reach for it. He’s already drunk enough; with his low alcohol tolerance, it wouldn’t look too pretty if he drinks more. It’s amusing enough, watching Jihoon become a clingy, giggly drunk, but too much of drinking is certainly too much.

Jihoon starts pouting, putting his saddest face on, which almost breaks Seungcheol’s heart. “We can’t waste this. There are impoverished children in this world! We should give it to them.”

“Children can’t drink, Jihoon.”

Jihoon takes offence, frowning. He scoots closer towards Seungcheol; their faces now inches away. “Are you calling me a child?”

For half a second, Seungcheol stares straight at Jihoon’s pouty, pink lips, wondering what it would be like, kissing them. He could do that now, and see where the night takes them… but he doesn’t want to take advantage of a drunk Jihoon. Besides, he’d probably get his ass kicked, judging the way Jihoon looks like an angry kitten, ready to claw his eyeballs out.

Jihoon suddenly leans forward, leaning his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder. “Sleepy.”

“Let’s just call it a night.” Seungcheol fishes around for his wallet, counting out enough money to pay for the drinks; keeping a protective arm around him the whole time.   

“Cuddle.”

“Yeah, we’ll cuddle in a while.”

Jihoon smiles sleepily at the promise, feeling warm and secure; pressing his lips against Seungcheol’s shoulder for an ill-placed kiss.  

Then he blacks out completely.

“Sweet dreams.”

* * *

If there’s one thing that Jihoon learns from Those Romantic Movies, waking up in a stranger’s bed could only mean one thing: he’d gotten laid.

But from a quick inspection, he’s still fully dressed, save for his favourite Gucci slides, which are presumably on the floor, and he’s got the mother of all headaches haunting him this early in the morning. He didn’t get any sexy action last night; waking up with just a terrible hangover. Tragic.

He barely remembers what happened last night; his last memory was kissing Seungcheol’s shoulder before he passed out – so he must be in Seungcheol’s bed. Which is very comfortable, by the way, with its soft comforter, and enough pillows to make a pillow fort. From his lying position, he could see Seungcheol standing by his wardrobe, getting ready for work. He tries to sit up, but the incessant pounding in his head stops him.

“Hey. You’re awake.” Seungcheol strides over, sitting by Jihoon’s side. “How are you feeling?”

Jihoon shakes his head; it’s already throbbing again. God, he hates hangovers. It would probably last for the rest of the day, and all he wants to do is snooze in Seungcheol’s bed, preferably with its owner lying by his side.

Screw work. Jihoon’s the boss of his own company; he should be able to take days off at his own convenience, and today is one of those days.

“Have some aspirin.” Seungcheol hands Jihoon a white tablet, which he swallows with slight difficulty, washing it down with a glass of lukewarm water.

“Thanks.” Jihoon croaks. “What happened last night?”

“You passed out after a couple of shots of soju. I brought you back here.” Seungcheol explains. “Don’t worry, I slept on the couch.” Sure enough, there’s a pillow and a blanket spread onto the three-seater in the living area.

“Thanks, Cheol.” Jihoon gives him a grateful smile, and he catches a whiff of Seungcheol’s perfume when he leans over to fluff Jihoon’s pillow. He’s about to ask if Seungcheol wants to skip work and stay home, instead; but Seungcheol stands up, adjusting his tie, all set for another day at the office.

“You should rest in bed. But I gotta go to work, otherwise Director Yoon will have my head on his wall.” Jihoon manages a tiny laugh at Seungcheol’s jest.  “There’s some food in the fridge, if you feel hungry. Just make yourself at home,” Seungcheol continues. “I’ll try to get back at lunchtime.”

Seungcheol gives Jihoon a friendly pat on the shoulder, before he leaves for work, closing the front door with a quiet click.

Jihoon’s now all alone in Seungcheol’s studio loft, and he lies there in Seungcheol’s bed, glancing around the apartment curiously from his comfortable spot. It’s a typical bachelor pad, with piles of clothes everywhere. But to Jihoon, this feels more like a home, compared to those luxurious apartments he’d been viewing for the past few days. A bit messy and lived-in, but that is the essence of togetherness in a home that Jihoon craves, rather than those empty, immaculate showhouses that are only perfect on paper.

Jihoon lies back on Seungcheol’s bed, pulling the covers over himself. It smells of fresh laundry detergent, mixed with Seungcheol’s faint scent; and Jihoon relishes in it, feeling happy and comfortable. If he could choose between Seungcheol’s bed and the marshmallow bed, he’d pick Seungcheol’s in a heartbeat.  

Jihoon’s head starts to feel heavy as the aspirin kicks in, so he closes his eyes; slumber enveloping him once more.

* * *

“Didn’t think you’d come to the office today.” Jihoon’s second-in-command, Jeon Wonwoo, perks up when he sees Jihoon stalking into the office with a yawn. 

It’s Saturday, and Jihoon usually takes the weekend off. But Jihoon didn’t come yesterday, spending his day in bed, nursing his hangover – all morning in Seungcheol’s, then the rest of the day in his own. He’d left before lunch, worried that he might overextend his stay in Seungcheol’s bed.

“I just felt like it.” Jihoon replies, inspecting the microchip that Wonwoo’s messing around with. Wonwoo had taken apart a Universe table – everyone in the whole office has one - and is trying to figure out how to improve their best-selling product. “Keep it up, Wonwoo.” says Jihoon, even though he’s not sure what Wonwoo is trying to do; his mind filled with nothing but the attractive, caring estate agent with the impressive eyelashes who’d been plaguing his mind for the whole week.

Jihoon had come to work, just to check on things (and to get his mind off a certain Choi); but the office is empty. Only Wonwoo is there, tinkering on objects, maximising his full potential as Universe’s head of research and development. Jihoon leaves his oldest friend to continue with his research; heading into his office to be greeted with a mountainous pile of paperwork, accumulated from his day off. 

Jihoon hasn’t seen Seungcheol since yesterday morning, and he already misses him terribly. He’s got to keep busy, otherwise, he’s going to wind up daydreaming about Seungcheol; and he’d done enough of that yesterday, lying around in bed; letting his imagination go wild.

Oh, the unspeakable things they’d do… but mostly, Jihoon focused more on the idea of sharing a home with Seungcheol.

He can’t think of living in those luxury houses with anyone else, not even with Wonwoo. When he’d asked Seungcheol to move in together, despite barely knowing each other, he’d only been half joking; tickled at the idea of _buy one house, and get a free partner!_

(Maybe Yoon Real Estate Agency could implement that ridiculous idea as a new marketing strategy – you’d get to date your estate agent if you buy a house. Ha.) 

“Have you found a home yet?” Wonwoo slips into his office, as quiet as a cat; making himself comfortable on one of the chairs across Jihoon.

Jihoon’s answer is at the tip of his tongue, no, he hasn’t found one yet.

Does anyone else have difficulty buying property, or is Jihoon an anomaly who can’t decide which house he wants to buy? His friend since high school, Wonwoo had been the one to suggest the idea – he knows that Jihoon lives in the same shoebox where Universe was born. Wonwoo had even recommended Yoon Real Estate Agency for him.

Granted, the houses were all nice, with its own distinct charms. Yet Jihoon couldn’t label those luxury houses as his home - 

To Jihoon, home isn’t just a physical entity. It’s where he could feel comfortable, and where he could become himself. And along these years, as he built up his company, Jihoon feels like he’d become multi-faceted, hiding his true self from the people he associates with in his business. He feels like he’s wearing a mask when he walks into Universe Holdings – the company he’d created from scratch – giving off the impression to his employees as a cold-hearted boss, whose only goal is to be successful. Only a few people know who he really is: a photography-loving music enthusiast with a strong suit for invention, who never really opens his heart to anyone. And those people include his childhood friend Wonwoo, and now Seungcheol.

Jihoon doesn’t really know what attracted him towards the estate agent. Maybe it had been his friendly, easy-going personality, or maybe his gentle, caring side that he’d shown, taking care of a drunk Jihoon. Seungcheol had something special, and Jihoon knew the second he looked into Seungcheol’s dark brown eyes on the very first day they met.

Was that love at first sight? Probably.

It might sound crazy, but during the marathon house viewings, Jihoon found himself imagining how it would be like sharing those houses with Seungcheol.

_Bright colours in the fashion district…not really my type but it suits Seungcheol._

_Seungcheol might like that stupid golden toilet, laughing manically every day when he takes a dump. Probably to feel like an evil villain._

_That marshmallow bed; perfect for lazy Sundays. Seungcheol looks like he’d be an amazing cuddler._

_A house in the hills would give us privacy to do naughty, unspeakable things…_

In his mind, all those scenarios seem perfect –

\- and that’s when it hit him: he’d found his perfect home.

Jihoon answers Wonwoo’s question with the widest smile. “I’ve got a good feeling about it, Wonwoo.” 

“That’s nice.”

“In fact, I think I’ll finalise the deal right now.” Jihoon says, standing up decisively. He’d made up his mind, and his answer is clear.

All he has to do is to talk to Seungcheol, and hope for the best.

* * *

“Coming!” Seungcheol yells, when he hears the doorbell ring. He’d just gotten out of his post-workout shower, a towel hastily wrapped around his waist. His black hair is still damp, sticking to the back of his neck; and as he opens the front door, he thinks that he should at least put on some underwear and a shirt, but it’s too late...

Jihoon stands before him, his cheeks red, panting, like he’d been running. His face turns even redder when he sees Seungcheol’s state of undress. “Sorry, I should’ve called.”

“I- uh – come in.” Seungcheol steps aside to let Jihoon in. This must be very important, for Jihoon to come without any notice.

“Am I interrupting anything?” Jihoon asks, standing in the middle of the living room.

“Nah.” Seungcheol replies. “What’s up?”

Jihoon locks his gaze with Seungcheol’s, immediately getting sucked into those beautiful, reassuring eyes of his – and he knows, he’s about to do the right thing.

“I’ve been looking for a home, and I’m endlessly grateful for your help. And your agency.” Jihoon’s hands are shaking, and he hopes that he would make sense; his mind is scattered in his nervousness. “All those beautiful houses… someone else might be able to call them homes, but not me. At least, not as a perfect home. I could afford any of them, but I don’t think it’ll be worth it.”

Seungcheol forgets to breathe, wondering where Jihoon is going with his little speech. He’s clearly dropping Yoon Real Estate Agency; he’s not going to buy a house – which means that Seungcheol wouldn’t have a good reason to see Jihoon anymore.

But Jihoon’s not done yet; he’s got more important things to say – he’s going to seal the deal.

“I know we haven’t known each other that long, but I feel that my home wouldn’t be perfect without you.”

Jihoon had approached Yoon Real Estate Agency with hopes of procuring a physical home; but he’d been pleasantly surprised with what he’d found: Choi Seungcheol.  

“What I’m trying to say is that, I really like you.” Jihoon confesses, a deep red blush dusting his cheeks.

A smile spreads over Seungcheol’s face, and he pulls Jihoon into a tender hug, loving how perfectly he fits in his arms.

Seungcheol remembers the way Jihoon had jokingly suggested that they move in together – he hadn’t been fooling around, after all. Jihoon had always been saying how lonely it would feel, living alone in those huge mansions. Jihoon rejected all the listings he’d offered, just because he thought it would be worthless to spend a fortune on a property where he couldn’t feel at ease.

A house is just four walls with a roof on top – for most people, their house would be synonymous to a home. Yet a house is completely different from a home; the former being a place, where one resides, while the latter could be anything, from a place, to a person, but ultimately, a home is where you find solace and peace, surpassing the role of a physical shelter. And for Jihoon, he’d found home in Seungcheol – comfort, security and company; the fundamentals of a relationship that would stand the test of time.

Seungcheol’s always got this little studio loft that he calls home. It’s not perfect, always needing a bit of TLC here and there; but with Jihoon, it might just be a little more perfect. It’s been a while since he’d let someone share half of his heart –

Seungcheol gazes long enough at Jihoon’s lips to know that they both want it; to be each other’s comfort, each other’s home. He makes the first move, leaning down to kiss Jihoon, basking in the warmth of the tender kiss, reciprocating the love he feels from the man he’s holding in his arms.

After all, home is where you feel loved.

In a swift movement, Jihoon cheekily tugs Seungcheol’s towel off, chucking it aside, before pinning Seungcheol down onto the nearby couch, still kissing him. But his hands get busy wandering on the expanse of Seungcheol’s skin…

And a home is where you do naughty, unspeakable things.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **happy jicheol day**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> yet another interpretation of what a home is.  
> unexpectedly long, but i am satisfied with this piece :D  
> and if you're reading this note, thank you + have a brilliant day! <3
> 
> #####  feedback is highly appreciated 


End file.
